First Date
by Lil'Believer146
Summary: My first Silvaze fanfic.My first ONESHOT!Silver has a little trouble finding a date to the Dinner. So Sonic and Shadow help him out a little. He then finds a lavender cat. Lets see what happens between the two a little romance perhaps!R&R please.


_**Hello again if you read my last story!**_

"_**Finding You"**_

_**If you didn't please to check it out for me!**_

_**So anyways on with the story! :)**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**Ages**_

_**Silver: 18**_

_**Blaze: 18**_

_**Sonic: 19**_

_**Amy: 16**_

_**Shadow: 19 **_

_**Rouge: 20**_

_**Knuckles: 20**_

_**Shade: 18**_

_**Jet: 18**_

_**Wave: 20**_

_**Tails: 12**_

_**Cream: 10**_

"OH MY GOD", Silver shouted angrily as he totally freaked out.

"What's wrong Silver", Sonic asked Silver with a questioned look on his face.

"I still don't have a date for the dinner tonight", Silver said with a sad expression.

"You don't", Sonic said with the same expression as Silver.

"You are with Amy, Shadow with Rouge, Tails with Cream, Knuckles with Shade, and Jet with Wave", Silver said almost about to scream and yell.

"Let me help you out how about we do Speed Dating to find the right girl for you", Sonic said with a smile and a thumbs up.

"Ok if it will help me find a date and fast", Silver said with a same sad expression.

"Ok come on lets go", Sonic said while grabbing Silvers arm.

"Where are we going", Silver asked with a questioned look.

"You'll see", Sonic said while continuing to run.

"Hey where are we", Silver asked.

"We are at Amy's house she was having a party today with everyone there including lots of girls", Sonic said with a smirk.

Sonic walked in to see Amy greeting him by the door.

"Guess who", Amy questioned Sonic.

"Let me guess, hmmmm uhmmm Amy", Sonic said.

"How did you know it was me", Amy asked.

"I know my babe", after that he began to kiss Amy passionately until Silver said "Uhmmm Hello." Sonic pulled away slowly and slightly both of them blushing.

"Oh hello Silver what brings you here", Amy questioned.

"Sonic brought me here", Silver said slowly.

"Oh why did he bring you not that I don't like surprise visits from you", Amy asked.

"Babe stop questioning him so much questions", Sonic said with a smirk. Amy began to blush.

"Ok", Amy said while still blushing.

"I brought him here to find a date for tonight at the Dinner", Sonic said with a smile.

"Oh okay start mingling Silver me and Amy have some stuff to take care of", Sonic said as he lifted Amy up bridal style.

"Okay I'll go find Shadow to help me", Silver said as he walked off to find Shadow. He then found Shadow and Rouge making out on a couch with Rouge atop of him.

"Hey Silver what ya doing here", Shadow said while breaking the kiss from Rouge and gently moving her to the other end of the couch.

"Sonic brought me here to find a date for the dinner tonight", Silver said.

"Ok so where is Sonic", Shadow asked.

"He said he had some business to take care of with Amy and then ran off", Silver said with a questioned look expression on his face.

"Hmmm that Sonic", Rouge said while shaking her head.

"Always busy with that girl", Shadow said while also shaking his head.

"So are you gonna help me or not", Silver asked.

"Of course we are sweets", Rouge said with wink.

Silver couldn't help but blush.

"Ahem", Shadow scoffed.

"Oh come on you can't be jealous Shadow", Rouge said with a smirk. And to Shadow's surprise she lightly kissed him on the lips.

"Ok fine let's go", Shadow said while slightly blushing.

Shadow stopped the music and started to talk on the microphone. "Ok all of you single girls in here right now there is a single hedgehog in here named Silver and he is right here he needs a girl so who wants a chance to be his girl come meet me and him over by the purple couch over there", Shadow shouted into the microphone.

Suddenly a whole bunch of girls ran over and sat down on the couch with hearts in most of their eyes.

"Well there you go Silver you can do the interviewing on your own me and Rouge are still trying to complete a little task of our own", Shadow said while grabbing Rouge by her waist and they are close enough to kiss.

Silver watched them both with a questioned look on her face. He then walked over to the girls on the couch the began to pull him in a whole bunch of different directions he enjoyed the attention but it was getting annoying. So he jumped off and said "One at a time girls", Silver said with a smirk.

They all got up and lined up to talk to Silver.

"You come here" he said to a sky blue rabbit.

_**2 hours later…..**_

"I can't seem to find the right girl none of those girls were for me", Silver said holding his head in his hands.

Then lavender cat came and said "Uhhhmmmm sorry but is it to late to apply" said the lavender cat.

Silver then lifted up his head to see how beautiful she was. It was like love at first sight.

"Uhhhmmmm well is it too late", said the lavender cat with a frown.

"Huhhhh oh no actually your just in time", Silver said with a smile.

She walked over and sat down next to him on the couch. Silver just sat there still looking at how beautiful she was.

"Uhmmm so what is your name", Silver asked.

"Blaze" Blaze said with a smile.

"Cute name", Silver said while blushing.

"Thanks what is yours" Blaze asked.

"Silver" Silver said with a smile.

"I love your name", Blaze said while blushing.

"Thanks Blaze", Silver said.

_**1 hour later of endless conversation…. :)**_

"Oh my god really" Silver said with a chuckle.

"Yep he did" Blaze said while chuckling along with him.

Silver looked into her eyes how cute they were she looked into his eyes too they both leaned in to kiss each other.

That kiss suddenly became a passionate kiss that lasted like forever.

They then ended up into a room with no lights on as they woke up.

"How did we end up here" Blaze asked.

"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas as my dad always says to me" Silver said with a smirk.

"Now how did we end up in Vegas" Blaze asked with a questioned look on her face.

"Blaze sweetie we are not in Vegas" Silver said.

"Did you just call me sweetie" Blaze asked as she blushed.

"Uhmmm yea I'm sorry I won't do it again so sorry", Silver said in embarrassment.

"I didn't say I didn't like it", Blaze said as she jumped on top of him. Silver smiled in excitement and blushed a little.

"Oh and Blaze I was wondering if you would like to go the dinner with me" Silver asked with a hint of slight embarrassment in his voice.

"Silver of course I would, I would love to attend", Blaze said with a wink and a flip of her hair and a little smile.

"Blaze you have made me the happiest man in the world", Silver said giving her one peck on the lip. She returned the favor by kissing him passionately.

_**Later at Silver's House…..**_

"It's almost time for the dinner", Silver said as he buttoned up his shirt. He put on some cologne, he grabbed his keys and headed for the door. He locked the door behind him and headed for his white shiny convertible.

He headed straight for the Dinner at Sonic's house. As he saw the house he pulled over the car to get out he took out the keys out and headed straight to Sonic's and said "I wonder if Blaze is in there".

He knocked on it to see Blaze opening the door for him and when they saw each other they both started to blush slightly. She slowly stepped to the side to let Silver in. As he walked in he gave Blaze a corsage and placed it on her wrist.

He walked in to hear his favorite song playing "Dreams of an Absolution I love this song", Silver said while smiling at Blaze.

"You do so do I", Blaze said while lightly kissing his lips. Silver jumped in surprise. But then he just gave in and kissed back passionately.

"Hey how is the lovely couple", Sonic said with a smirk. Silver and Blaze slowly pulled away to see Sonic smirk at them.

Blaze was wearing a beautiful purple dress and black high heels. Silver was wearing a polo shirt with black pants.

Sonic grabbed Silver by the hand and dragged him off while Silver was still in a daze.

"Score", Sonic shouted while high fiving Silver.

"I know she is sexy isn't she", Silver said while still in his daze.

"Yeah either way I'm gonna go find Amy", Sonic said.

"Guess who", said a familiar voice.

"Amy", Sonic said with smile.

"I need to find a new game to play with you", Amy said with a frown. Sonic pulled Amy in close and kissed her passionately.

"Ok I'm gonna go find Blaze now ok", Silver said with a disturbed look on his face. Sonic gestured for him to leave. Silver walked around to find Blaze. He then saw Blaze sitting down with Cream and Tails talking and laughing with them. He walked over and sat down next to Blaze and grabbed her hand with a loving grip.

Blaze turned to see who it was to her surprise Silver leaned in to kiss her passionately.

Knuckles and Shade came and sang "Blaze and Silver sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g".

Silver slowly pulled away from the kiss and blushed. As Blaze did the same.

Jet and Wave came by and joined Knuckles and Shade, "Silver and Blaze sitting in tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g.

Shadow and Rouge came by and Rouge said, "Silver looks like you've found your dream girl" Rouge said with smile.

"Hello what's your name", Shadow said while shaking her hand.

"Hello my name is Blaze" Blaze said with a smile.

"Hmmmm Silver and Blaze", Shadow said as he thought about it for a while.

"What a nice couple", Rouge said with a smile. "Indeed", Shadow said with a smile.

Silver and Blaze began to blush. Shadow took off with Rouge to the other end of the table right next to Sonic and Amy and Jet and Wave. While Silver and Blaze sat with Knuckles and Shade and Tails and Cream.

The boys stood and Sonic began a toast to the girls.

"How about a toast to the cutest girls we have ever met in our entire lives", Sonic said with a smile. The girls Amy, Rouge, Cream, Blaze, Wave, and Shade began to blush as each girl received a kiss upon each of their cheeks from their boyfriends.

The boys sat down and the girls stood up and began the toast to the boys. Amy began to speak and said, "These wonderful boys we have chosen to be our boyfriends will forever in there hearts" as she was done with that the girls each bended down and placed a kiss on their lips. The little peck turned into a passionate kiss with Silver and Blaze. They all sat there and said "Awwwwww", they all said in unison.

Silver pulled away in embarrassment because of all of the Awwwwwws. Blaze turned and noticed all of those eyes watching her. She buried her face in her hands and Silver placed his arms around her one by her waist and one on her shoulder. Blaze reached for his hand and held onto it as she took her face out from hands and looked up at Silver with loving eyes.

Knuckles then said to Shade "Awwwwww you feel left out" Knuckles said teasingly. Shade began to blush as Knuckles pulled her in close. Shade then leaned in and kissed him passionately. Then everyone began to kiss their soul mate passionately.

_**The End I Hope You Enjoyed My first Silvaze Fanfic!**_

_**Don't Forget R&R Okay I Hope To See You Guys Again Sometime!**_

_**I Loves You Guys! :)**_

_**My Next Story Is Going To Be A Shadouge Fanfic!**_

_**BYE LOVES YOU MY WONDERFUL PETS! **_


End file.
